Walking in Raindrops
by belmo18
Summary: Two lonely college students fall in love. Friends are made as well as enemies. With James around, Edward wants to protect her. But can he? This a story of protecting love and compassion, along with getting rid of fear and stalkers. Drama. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys did review, and I promised I would start another story if you did. So here it is. I have chapter two ready, but I don't know when I will post it...*cough, cough* reviews help. :)**

**This is ALL HUMAN! Just saying. If anybody wants a good laugh, read my profile. Every time I read the copy-and-paste things, I die of laughter. So funny. I encourage you to spread the laughter and PASTE it on YOURS! Help the bunny take over the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's so sad but so true.

* * *

**

_**Bella Pov**_

I was so excited. I had a scholarship to Forks University! A full scholarship! So instead of paying to go to some far away college, I would go to Forks! I wouldn't even have to leave the city! I was nearly bouncing up and down in my car.

I was driving to my dorm. Even though I lived in the same city, my scholarship came with a dorm. How could I refuse? I only had to share with my best friend Rosalie. Rosalie was blond, hot, and perfect. If we weren't best buds, I would be extremely jealous of her. Her figure put models to shame. The best part was that it was all real. She never had any type of surgery in her life and never took diet pills. She was pure beauty. Her golden hair flowed to her waist, and her blue eyes were to kill for. If I had seen her on the street, I would assume that she was a snotty cheerleader. But she wasn't. In fact, Rosalie was almost as beautiful inside as outside. She was my only friend in high school. I love her as my sister.

Yet, we could never pass as sisters. I looked nothing like her radiant beauty. My hair was a boring brown, and it matched my dull eyes. Nothing about my screamed pretty but nothing screamed ugly. I was just plain, average, in the middle. I didn't mind. My skin was paler than Rosalie's, as if I were a vampire and she was human. **(Ha ha. Couldn't resist.)** I remembered when I met Rose. I accidentally bumped into her on my first day of school. Instead of killing me, she helped me up and introduced herself. We were friends ever since. In fact, we are sisters. I love her as family.

Not that I had much family. My mom divorced my dad and was remarried to some guy that I've never met. She lives in Florida. My dad, whom I lived with, was always working at the Police station. He never had time for me. It wasn't his fault, but it still hurt.

I braked as a blue Vanquish cut me off. It sped down the road as the car behind me bumped into my truck. I froze. Oh no. I could not afford to pay for someone else's car. I looked in my rear view mirror, and I nearly fainted. It was a bright yellow Porsche. I scrambled out of my car over to it. "I am so sorry!" I apologized to the owner, who got out of her car as well.

She was very short. Very. And she was thin. She had black spikes of hair and designer clothes. I groaned. She would have money for a lawyer. "No, I'm so sorry." She apologized to me. Wait, what? "If my Tanya hadn't cut you off, this wouldn't have happened. Are you and your truck alright?" She questioned, concern in her voice instead of anger.

"Um, y-yeah." I stuttered, surprised that she cared. She sighed in relief. "I'm Alice Cullen." She said extending her hand.

"Bella Swan." I blushed as her head snapped up at my name.

"Bella Swan, as in C667 Floor 8?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. I think so." I answered, confused. "That's my room. How-"

I was interrupted by her squeal. "We're roommates! Well, sort of. My dorm is right over one, and our dorms are connected with a door. I'm so excited! Now I just have to meet Rosalie Hale." She mused, thinking.

"She's my best friend." I told her honestly. "I'm sure you two will love each other."

She beamed. "Oh, yay! I'm so excited! But we kind of need to get out of the street. A cop will come. Talk later, Bella?"

"Er, yeah. Sure." I was startled that she wanted to hang out with me. We both climbed into our cars and had just began driving when a cop car showed up. I was amazed at how lucky we were. **(AN:Alice can See the future, but she's still human)**

I parked in the parking lot and headed towards the office. I walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me," I started to talk but I was cut off.  
"Move!" A nasally voice ordered me. "I need my room key!"

"Yeah, well, tough luck." I replied, surprised at my sudden courage. "I need mine." She hissed before sinking sharp fake nails into my arms. I yelped but refused to move.

"Isabella Swan." I told the boy at the desk. He eyed me, his gaze lingering on my lips. He typed something into the computer before selecting a key. "Room C667 Floor 8. If you need a guide, ask me." He winked at me. "Or, if you want some coffee, that works too, Izzy." I felt my blood run cold but I forced a smile and thanked him. I was about to grab my key when someone whacked me with a purse.

As I turned around, I saw the fakest girl in my life. Her dyed blond hair was horribly done; her black roots still showed. And her body, all plastic, was barely concealed behind clothing. I looked at her with disgust. It was girls like these that made life awful.

"I said to, like, move." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you too stupid to understand?" "Are you too stupid to understand? I wasn't moving for you, you plastic freak." I shot back. She slapped me across the cheek. Then she tried to throw punches at me, missing each time as I ducked. I laughed outright at her. But then she whistled, and a boy came running to her.

"Make her suffer." She told him, grinning as he approached me. I gulped. A girl I could handle. A tall guy in a football jersey, not so much.  
He kicked me in the stomach, and I gasped, falling to the ground. He yanked me up by my hair, and my feet dangled off the floor. Tears sprung to my eyes. My scalp was on fire.

Suddenly the boy was gone, and I fell painfully to the floor with a thud. I moaned. I saw two boys along with the boy who attacked me. One boy was lanky and blond, while the other had dark hair and serious muscles. I watched them, massaging my throbbing head. The burly guy had my attacker in a headlock, while the other was cautiously approaching me.

"Are you alright?" His low, southern voice asked me. I looked up, tears still in my eyes.

"Y-yes." I lied. "T-thanks."

He seemed unconvinced. I avoided his pitying gaze. My eyes landed on the buff guy, who kicked the boy where the sun didn't shine. He groaned as he collapsed to the ground.

The massive guy caught my eye, and he smiled. "Hey," He said softly. "You okay?" I nodded, and my head spun. I gasped out loud, clutching my head. "Yeah," He spoke doubtfully, "sure you are." Then I fainted into black.

"She's awake!" A voice cheered as I opened my eyes. The two boys were anxiously hovering over me.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." The lean one said.

"Emmett Cullen." The larger one spoke excitedly. His eagerness reminded me of Alice. "Bella Swan." I mumbled, blushing.

Emmett laughed. "Look at her face- it's all red!" He boomed, and I winced. I had one major headache. Jasper noticed.

"Dude, quiet down. Look at her; she's obviously in pain." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Who was she?" I asked in a whisper. Their eyes tightened.

"Tanya Denali." Emmett answered. "She's the queen of the b-"

"Emmett." Jasper warned.

"Fine." He pouted. "She's queen of the female dogs. Happy, Jazzy-poo?"

Jasper growled. "It's Jasper."

"Really? Because Alice calls you Jazzy-poo..." Was he referring to the Alice I had met earlier?

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Nope." Emmett smirked as Jasper's face fell. "She calls you Jazzy, though." His eyes lit up again.

I tried to stand up to sneak away, but I stumbled. Emmett caught me before I hit the ground. "Dude, are you seriously trying to escape from us?" He asked incredulously. He slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, wary of my aching stomach. "It's not that simple, believe me." He chuckled as he and Jasper began walking toward the elevator. I protested him carrying me, but he insisted, and I couldn't really get down. So I just huffed and crossed my arms together. "What floor?" He asked me.

"Eight." I answered. He whistled. "Don't take the stairs." He warned me. I snorted. "Genius, Emmett. Your wisdom awes me." I spoke sarcastically, and he laughed while Jasper snickered.

"You're very entertaining Bella." He shook his head. "I won't give you advice ever again."

"Doubt that." I mumbled, and Jasper burst out laughing while Emmett rolled his eyes. He mumbled something about me being right though. The elevator door opened on Floor 5. "Sorry, Bells." Jasper explained sheepishly. "I'm heading home. See y'all later!"

The doors closed. "Now that we're alone..." Emmett teased. I tried to smack him, but he only laughed. "Dude," He shook his head. "I would never hurt my new sister. You know I was joking."

I was thrilled that he thought of me as his new little sister. It was so sweet. I loved him already, as a brother. I was deeply touched that he accepted me as family. I already had two siblings now: Rose and Emmett. I smiled. I could get used to having a family.  
The doors opened, and Emmett carried me outside. Only to find a very, very, very, very furious Rosalie. I gulped.

* * *

**How'd you like it, people? Please review. It'll make me so happy! Also, here's a shou tout to **

AllApologies451994 **and **foreverandalways909**, and**

twialleyholic-OCD** I love all my amazing reviewers!! **

**-Belmo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are all so lucky. You have Elizabeth Alice Cullen to thank for this chapter out so soon. She gave an awesome review. BUT IT WAS THE ONLY REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW! You guys nearly broke my heart when I only saw ONE review. But luckily she reviewed, otherwise I would be crying. So please review. I have chapter three waiting...** **It all depends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was thrilled that he thought of me as his new little sister. It was so sweet. I loved him already, as a brother. I was deeply touched that he accepted me as family. I already had two siblings now: Rose and Emmett. I smiled. I could get used to having a family.  
The doors opened, and Emmett carried me outside. Only to find a very, very, very, very furious Rosalie. I gulped._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_Bella Pov_

"WHAT THE #%! DID YOU DO TO HER!?" She shrieked, and he jumped, almost dropping me. "TAKE YOUR #%! HANDS OFF OF HER!!" She screamed, furious.

"Rose!" I called to her. Her head snapped up. "This is my new big brother, Emmett. Believe me, he didn't hurt me. He actually saved me along with this other guy."

"Oh." Her startled face was priceless. "Well, then I apologize..."

"Cullen." He said quickly. "Emmett Cullen." He adjusted his jacket like James Bond, and she laughed. He slid me off his shoulder, and Rose steadied me. "He's cute." She whispered in my ear. "Go for it." I encouragingly whispered back to her. "He's super nice. Talk with Mr. Macho." I began to walk away, but I listened to their conversation. "So," I heard Rosalie begin, but Emmett cut her off.

"I'm sorry if this is blunt." Emmett interrupted nervously. "But I really like you. You seem very caring and sweet but able to defend yourself. Will you join me for coffee?"

Rosalie was stunned for a second. "Sure." She said nonchalantly, but as her friend, I could tell she was thrilled. "Just let me get ready." She rushed over to me, catching up after a few seconds. Her blue eyes danced with joy. She began gushing to me about how excited she was in whispers.

A door opened, and a boy stepped out. Rosalie stiffened beside me. His blond hair was in a greasy ponytail. He wore only a leather jacket, his abs showing. His cold blue eyes raked over my body, widening. He took a step forward.

"We have to go, uh, somewhere, somewhere far away." Rosalie lied before towing me along behind her. When I glanced back, he was still staring at me. He grinned and licked his lips, lowering his gaze to my...oh. That's why Rose wanted to leave so fast.

"That's James Tracker." Rosalie hissed. "Why the h*** did he have to take an interest in you?! Why not some other girl?" She rambled on and on, calling him some very colorful names. Finally, at the end of the hall, we got to our dorm. As we walked in, she shut the door and turned to me.  
"Tell me everything you know about Emmett Cullen." She demanded eagerly. I obliged, and I described each little detail while she got ready. Ten minutes later, Rose looked gorgeous, all ready for her date. She wore a red dress that was casual yet pretty. It made her long legs look longer because it stopped at the thigh. Her hair was pinned back by bobby pins, into a neat, flawless bun. She wore bright red stilettos and carried a matching purse.

A knock on the door caught her attention. "He's here!" She exclaimed happily, applying her lip gloss. She took a deep breath and answered the door. There stood Emmett, in nice pants and a button up. The top four buttons were undone to suggest causality. All in all, they looked wonderful with each other.

I sighed as they shut the door. I was all alone. I unpacked my small suitcase, but it only took half an hour. I glanced at the time. 6:50. I wrote a note to Rose that I was going out to dinner and that I should be home by 8:15. I signed it, and I grabbed my Paramore purse. I checked to make sure my money was in there and my cell phone. They were. With that, I locked the dorm and closed the door securely. I nearly ran down the hallway and into the elevator.

At Lobby level, I looked around for the Cafeteria. I would've asked the reference desk, but there was a tremendous line. So I fended for myself. After locating the Cafeteria, standing in line, and eating my hamburger, it was already 8:02 by the time I reached the lobby. When I got to the elevator, a sign stated that it was broken. I sighed in frustration. I had to take eight flights of stairs up!

I began trudging my way up. It was so confusing. When on a new floor, it didn't say anything or offer anyway off, not that I could tell. I groaned. Leave it to me to get lost on a flight of stairs. Maybe I was just exhausted. I was known to be delirious when I was tired.

"Are you lost?" An ominous voice asked from behind me. I jumped before swerving around. It was James. "Why don't you follow me, and I'll show you the way to go." I shook my head, taking a step back. But he grabbed my wrist in a grasp much too tight. He pulled me behind him, dragging me somehow into a hallway of dorms. "Would you like to stay in my room for the night?" He asked me, smirking as his eyes lingered on my body.

"No thanks." I muttered, escaping his grasp as I backed up. I took a step away. He stepped closer and grabbed me again. I squirmed but to no avail. "Let me go." I ordered furiously.

He brought his lips to my palm. "Never." I flinched.

"I'll scream."

"I'll kiss you. I'll block your mouth with my lips. It beats using my hand." He grinned evilly, bringing his face a bit closer.

I gulped. "I won't scream." I relented. "But let me go."

"Not yet." He shook his head as he lead me down the hallway. I stumbled and fell on the ground, yelping as his wrist yanked my arm up as my body collapsed on the floor. He kicked my already bruised stomach. I gasped.

"Get up." He ordered.

"No." I moaned. "Leave me alone!"

"Why would I ever leave you alone?" He asked in an innocent voice. "No one's around, and I'd hate to think of what could happen if I left you alone." He taunted me. Then he thought about something. "All alone. We're all alone. There's no use in waiting until my dorm. Besides, only about ten people go to their dorm the day before the term starts. No one will hear." He licked his lips, kneeling down next to me.

"No! Don't!" I cried, my heart frantic. "Please, somebody help!" And somebody did. A boy with copper hair stepped out in pajamas. "What the..." He trailed off when he looked at us.

James was on top of me, and I cowered away. His hands were lifting the hem of my shirt slowly, his bare chest on my thighs.

"Oh." The boy blinked his green eyes. "I'll, uh, leave you two alone." He went to grab the door handle.

"No!" I yelled, and he jumped. James' hands froze for a second.

"Shut up." He hissed, his grubby hands on my bare stomach. He was angry. "Tell him to leave. Now." I flinched as his hands traveled up.

"Please!! HELP ME!" I begged the boy. James lifted one hand to slap my face sharply.

The boy rushed over to me at once. He knocked James off and scooped me into his arms, lifting me bridal style. He carried me across the hall, to the dorm he had come out of. He quickly locked the doors with one hand, the other supported me. I sighed in relief.

"T-thank you!" My voice and body were shaking. His emerald eyes seemed worried. "Don't cry." His pale hand wiped my eyes gently. I was crying?

"Edward!" A male voice boomed. "Did you get my soda? I wanted Peps-" Emmett broke off when he saw me. "Bella!" He exclaimed, rushing to me. I flinched as his hands grabbed my waist, even though he was only trying set me on my feet. He noticed and let go. "What happened to you, Bells?" He asked, horrified.

"I-I-I, well, I-I..." I broke down sobbing into Edward's chest. "James-and the hallway- and I was lost- he, he- and then, my shirt- and he tried- I'm, I'm so s-scared, Emmett!" I was desperately close to losing sanity. My breaths were too shallow and ragged.

"Oh, Bella!" Emmett hugged me softly, and I flinched. He stood back, a bit hurt. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Not. Your. Fault." I gasped between heaving sobs. The arms around me constricted, and I buried my face in his side. Edward stroked my hair comfortingly. But by now, I was beyond comfort; I was in hysterics.

Edward shushed me gently, speaking soothing words a he tenderly stroked my hair. I relaxed slightly in his grasp. I think he felt it because he kept speaking kind words to me.

Eventually, he had me calmed down enough that I could speak and be understood. I was exhausted physically and emotionally; my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer. My exhaustion was catching up to me again.

"Sleep, Bella." Edward whispered. "You're safe now. You can sleep in my bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't want to intrude." I mumbled. He laughed a beautiful laugh. "You aren't intruding. Now, come on. You need the sleep." It was true.  
He carefully placed me in a golden bed, tenderly tucking the blankets around me. "G'night, Edward." I sighed. He chuckled. "G'night, my Bella." But I was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it? "Oh, yes you will!" Says the mean cop. 'Cause I've got the next chapter waiting for you guys, and if you want it faster, you'll review!**

**Now for the nice cop. Please review. I really appreciate my reviewers, like **Elizabeth Alice Cullen **.** **She rocks my Sharpie-covered socks! (And yes, my friends and I drew on my sock with Sharpie. As well as highlighter.) So, please review! :) Come on. I'm begging. I very nearly cried last chapter. Usually I have at least TWO reviews the first chapter. Please??  
**

**-Belmo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sad. One review for my last chapter. TWO TOTAL!! I'm sad now. I'm all depressed. So I'm throwing this chapter out there just 'cause I'm hoping for at least one more review. It's so frustrating and disappointing to work so hard on a story and only get two reviews.**

**Here's a treat to you guys- Edward's perspective and Bella's. Yeah, you can thank me for being so awesomely kind. I was going to divide this, but I'm so nice to you guys. :) I don't know about you, but I prefer reading longer chapters. Which this one is, if only barely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Aw, man. Dash my hopes and dreams, won't you.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**

_Edward POV_

I groaned as I stepped out of my Volvo. I hadn't wanted to go to Forks University, but Emmett was going. I couldn't go to a different college than my brother; I would miss him too much. But that was before I knew it was in the rainiest town on Earth.

As I walked in, everyone stared. Yet again, I attracted attention that was unwanted. I only wanted to be left alone, but two girls rushed over to me.

The shorter one spoke. "I'm, like, Jessica!" She squealed. She was trying to divert my attention to her shirt's v-neck. I didn't look.

"I'm, like, her best, like, friend, Lauren!" The blond one gushed, pulling her tight shirt down. Really? I internally sighed.

"I'm Edward." Was all I said before walking away. Their faces were stunned in disbelief that I wasn't interested in them or their bodies.

"Dude." The reception guy said in awe. "Do you know who they are?" I shook my head. "I don't want to." I gave him my information and got my room key. Room 588 Level 5. I would be sharing with my brother Emmett and some other guy. As long as the guy wasn't a player or a druggie, I was fine.

When I got to the dorm, I smiled. It was obviously decorated by Emmett. The NSYNC posters cluttered the wall, as well as framed autograph of Hayley Williams. Now that, was awesome. The ceiling had glow-in-the-dark moons and stars. Above the blue bed, there was a poster of a banana. I raised my eyebrows. I picked the other bed, the gold one. The only one left was an ugly puce color. The door opened, and a blond boy walked in.

"Hello?" He called. I noticed his Texan accent. Ah, so this was the famous Jasper, the one my sister's in love with. Alice had met Jasper on a student exchange program. He was her exchange buddy's friend. She always gushed over him. I was surprised that he was going here, of all places. Small world.

"Hey, Jasper." I called to him. "I'm in the bedroom." The dorms were like mini apartments with four rooms- bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room. So it took mere seconds to find me. "Hey, Edward." He greeted me, grinning at my confusion. "How-"

"I've already met Alice and Emmett. Alice has told me everything about you guys. When I saw Emmett, I knew it was him. When I saw you, you fit the description. So, what's up, roomie?"

I shook my head sadly. "A banana poster."

Jasper's head snapped up. "Ah, sh** !" He exclaimed. "Alice!" He groaned and chose the hideous bed. "When I was little, I had nightmares about bananas." He explained. "Sometimes, I still do." He shuddered. "I thought only Alice knew that, but apparently Emmett does too."

I was stunned, and my laughter was delayed. He grimaced. "Dude," I finally got out between snickers, "that's messed up! But your secret's safe with me." He visibly relaxed. I slipped off my shoes before climbing on the blue bed. I ripped the poster off the ceiling, earning some dust to land in my hair. I coughed as I handed it to Jasper. "Burn it." I muttered. He grinned.

"I can see that we're going to be best friends." He simply said, walking out the door with the poster in hand. I shook my hair, trying to get the dust out but to no avail. I rummaged through my suitcase for my pajamas and a towel. When I tried to get the water running for the shower, it wouldn't turn on. I tried again. It didn't work. I groaned.

I decided to try again later. Meanwhile, I unpacked my suitcase. I smiled as I saw the picture on the bottom. Alice had taken a picture of Emmett, her, and me; so the angle was odd, and her face was partly out of the picture. I wondered how she snuck this into my suitcase. I picked it up, and a piece of paper fell from under it. There was writing on it.

_I saw what you should have, but you can be so very blind.  
I'd try to explain,  
but I know you need to experience this for yourself.__Maybe you will meet her,  
and she can show you what you have been missing.  
You are missing your true love._

I saw a picture of Alice and Jasper kissing. She was grinning and he had a goofy smirk on his face. I was surprised to see the innocence in this kiss. Another picture was in here. It was of Emmett and a blond girl that I've never seen before. The date on the picture said today! How was that possible?? The blond girl and him were intensely making out, but yet there was something true about it, happy even.

But just because I was single, did not make me unhappy. Alice was out of line. I was about to go and yell at her, but then I heard the shower turn on suddenly. Finally! Now it works!

I grabbed my pjs and locked the bathroom door. I stripped before jumping into the water. After twenty long minutes it warmed up. Then it got randomly freezing. Suddenly it turned burning. "AAUGH!" I yelled, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off. I slipped into my striped bottoms and tight black shirt.

I opened the door and stomped out. "What the f- Oh. Hello." Along with Emmett, the was the blond girl from the picture. She was stunning but not my type. I was reluctant to curse in front of a lady. And Emmett knew that.

"Emmett?" I asked calmly.

"Yes?" He replied innocently. I simply smacked his head. The girl laughed. "Ouch." He complained. "Rosalie," He whined, "Edward hurt me!" She kissed his forehead.

"Better?" She questioned, giggling.

"Much." Emmett sighed. "Though, you kind of missed." He lifted her face to his, bringing their lips together. I cleared my throat. They reluctantly broke apart. Emmett pouted. "Aw, Eddie. You always ruin everything."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes. "It was very nice to meet you, Rosalie." I extended my hand, and she shook it. "Nice to meet you, too, Edward." She smiled, and I swear Emmett drooled. She turned to him, leaning in. Just as her lips began to graze his, she pulled away. "See you later, tiger." She winked as she left, leaving Emmett stunned. "Wow." Emmett spoke in a daze. I scoffed.

"How long?" I asked casually.

"Huh? Oh, I uh, just met her at like five o'clock." Whoa. And they were already that passionate? They had only known each other for two hours!  
Just then Jasper walked in the room. "Dudes," He said in disbelief. "I just saw my cousin. I hadn't even known she went here! She's like a sister to me; I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"What's her name?" I asked, barely curious.

"Rosalie Hale." That explained why Emmett started to choke on air. After ten minutes, he began laughing. Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"What drug is he on?" I asked jokingly.

"You should know- it's your brother." Jasper shrugged, chuckling.

"Man," Emmett finally said. "Jasper, your cousin is HOT!" His eyes glazed over. Jasper whacked his arm.

"You hurt her, and you die." Jasper growled.

Emmett shook his head. "I would never hurt her."

"So, Jasper," I began casually. "How long have you and Alice been dating?"

"WHAT!?!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper paled. "I, uh, how, when..." He hung his head. "Since we've met."

I whistled. "Two years? Wow."

Emmett's fists were curled. "You hurt her, and I will kill you." He muttered, ire in his black eyes.

"I would gladly let you kill me slowly if I ever hurt her." Jasper agreed. Emmett blinked.

"Oh." Was all Emmett could say. His stomach rumbled. "Hey, Jasper, want to buy some pizza? I'll pay you back." Jasper agreed reluctantly, sensing Emmett never would, and got on the phone to order it. "Get me a soda, will you, Edward?" Emmett begged me. "Fine." I muttered.

"Pepsi!" He shouted as I walked towards the kitchen. I was almost to the fridge when I heard a cry for help.

I acted on instinct, rushing to the door and flinging it open, and I blinked. A beautiful brunette was pinned beneath a boy, who was making his way up her shirt. There were about to have- oh.

"I'll, um, leave you two alone." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No!" The girl cried out desperately. I was confused. The boy froze, his hands on her stomach. He whispered something and she flinched.  
"Please!" She cried out. "HELP ME!!" He slapped her face.

Suddenly I understood. He was attempting to ra- oh my gosh! I had to save her! His hands roamed disgustingly up to her chest.

I ran over to her. I pushed the a**hole off of her. I gently scooped her into my arms before dashing into my dorm. I locked the door, just in case that freak was angry.

"T-thank you!" She whispered gratefully. Her voice trembled, as did her body. Her eyes were terrified and wide. Tears poured down her face.

"Don't cry." I murmured. I gently wiped her tears, caressing her face.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed, and I felt her slightly shudder. "Did you get my soda? I wanted Peps-" He stopped when he saw the girl in my arms. "Bella!" He cried out, rushing over. She flinched away from his hands. His face pulled back in hurt. He knew this girl? "What happened to you, Bells?"

She began sobbing as she tried to muster out her story. He tried to hug her, but again she shrank from his touch. She grabbed my shirt in her trembling little hands. She was a complete wreck. Her breathing was much too uneven, and her sobs were wretched from deep inside her. I tried to calm her, but she looked like she was in hysterics. I spoke soothing words to her, and she slightly stopped thrashing. I kept whispering reassuring words, and she became more and more relaxed.

Her eyes drooped, and I smiled softly. "Sleep, Bella." I murmured, enjoying her name on my lips. "You're safe now. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." She protested, but I quickly won the argument. She was much too tired, and I couldn't believe she thought she was intruding. I wanted nothing more than to take care of her. I gently placed her in my bed, drawing the covers over her.

"G'night, Edward." She mumbled.

"G'night, my Bella." But she was already asleep. I gently slipped her purse off her shoulder and brought it to the kitchen. I dumped everything on the counter, searching for one thing. There was a tattered book- Wuthering Heights - loose change, a wallet, lip gloss, a photo of an elder man -her father, perhaps? - and a cellphone. Exactly what I was looking for. I picked it up, and I started scrolling through her contacts. She had few, and most of them were stores of restaurants. I wondered if her roommate was on here, hoping she was.

Suddenly her phone blasted music. "I'd be lonely if you weren't so proud. I have seen so many loving faces- they turn back and leave with words of regret." Finding Home by Saosin? Interesting. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"WHO THE #%! H*** ARE YOU, YOU #%! A**HOLE!? WHERE THE #%! IS BELLA!? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU #%! BAS-"

"Calm down, miss!" I interrupted. "Bella was having some stalker problems, so I let her stay in my dorm. You're welcome to come and pick her up, but she's asleep right now."

"Stalker problems" She whispered before chuckling. "Damn." She sighed. "I'll come, Mr..."

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Who is this?"

"Edward? This is Rosalie. Oh, thank God, that means Bella's safe with you guys! Could I come in the morning? Now that I know she's with you guys, I can rest easy. If you were a stranger, no. But I trust Emmett and you"

"Okay." I agreed, thrilled I got to keep Bella. Wait, huh? Why was I-

"Okay, G'night, Edward."

"G'night." But the line was already dead.

I walked over to Emmett and Jasper. "Your girlfriend and your cousin is Bella's friend. Of all the odds." Emmett nodded, but Jasper looked shocked.  
"Bella Swan?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Emmett answered for me. "So, what happened to her?"

"She needs to hide in here till morning; then Rosalie will come and get her."

"Hide?" Jasper and Emmett said together in unison.

"Yes, hide. Some sicko almost, you know...He had his hands all over her. I luckily came before anything...before any clothes were...I saved her just in time. Thank God."

"Who. Was. It?" Emmett demanded, raw fury in his eyes. He cracked his knuckle meaningfully.

"I don't know." I admitted sorrowfuly. "I wish I did."

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked quietly. "I think so. She was in hysterics earlier, though. Now she's asleep."

"Check on her." Jasper spoke softly. "She could be in shock."

I nodded before heading back to the bedroom. Bella was restlessly tossing and turning, shivering in her sleep. "No, James, don't." She muttered, a single tear falling. James? Was that who was attacking her? "Edward, help me!" She cried out, her hands searching.

I gently held one hand in both of mine. "Shhh, sweet Bella," I comforted her, "I'm here. Shush, my beautiful Bella." Her hand shook in mine. I began to loosen my grip, but then she started crying again. So, I held her hands.

It was getting uncomfortable, just standing there. So I climbed in the bed with her. I gingerly wrapped my arms around her waist, and she snuggled into my chest.

"Edward." She murmured. "Thanks." She sighed in contentment.

"You're welcome, my dear Bella." I whispered into her hair. She smelled delicious like strawberries. I inhaled again. She unconsciously lifted one hand to my hair, and her fingers ran through it. It felt wonderful. I bit back a moan. I held her tighter, and her hand fell to my face. It slipped down to my chest, delicately resting on the thin material. I smiled and shut my eyes. I fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

_Bella Pov_

I woke up comfortably. Odd, I didn't remember falling asleep. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. A beautiful boy held me in his arms. He was asleep, I realized. I tried to remember who he was, but I didn't. Then yesterday's events hit me like a tidal wave. I flinched, and that woke the boy up. His deep green eyes took my breath away. I blushed as he looked down to my hands, which were on the nape of his bare chest that was exposed by a v-neck. The black material hung tightly against his muscles. I quickly escaped from his warm embrace. For a moment, I thought that his eyes showed disappointment, but it must have been my imagination. "W-what happened?" I asked, though I knew.

He took a deep breath. "You were being...attacked...by a boy. James..." He trailed off as I shivered. His eyes narrowed in on my stomach, which I was cradling.

He lifted the bottom of my shirt barely, but it exposed my nasty bruise. He caught his breath. His hand lightly skimmed across the surface, too fleeting and gentle to hurt me. He traced the outline carefully. "A shoe?" He muttered. I nodded.

"And a fist." I said quietly.

"James?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"Partly." Why was I being so honest? It must of been his intense green eyes, never leaving my own.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired. I shook my head. "Do you want to see some friends?" I gave him a confused look and he smiled a crooked grin.  
"They were so worried." He mumbled as two guys burst in.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted, picking me up in a crushing hug. I winced from the pressure on my stomach. Jasper gave me a soft half-hug. I appreciated how he avoided my bruise.

"Hey," I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Bella, we LIVE here." Emmett said in a duh voice.

"Oh." Was my brilliant way of responding. Oops. I blushed, and everyone laughed. Including the beautiful bronze-haired boy. Who suddenly looked right at me, into my eyes. I felt very dizzy. I gasped as realization hit me.

"Bella?" Edward asked me frantically.

"You saved me." I stated, stunned.

He blinked. "Um, yeah."

"Thank you." I breathed, so happy, so thankful towards him.

He smiled a crooked smile, and my breathing hitched. "Your welcome... I'd do anything for you, my Bella." He whispered, and I barely caught the last part. Had he really said that? For some odd reason, I hoped he had.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So, uh, who wants to call Rosie?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Rosie, huh?" I asked, smirking. Then he did something I hadn't expected.

He blushed. "Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "I, uh, I'm gonna call her now..."

He left the room as we all laughed.

I felt a happiness wash over me, as if I belonged. I felt joyous as we all laughed in harmony.

Emmett came in, looking confused. "How does this thing work?" He held my cell phone upside down, curiously lstaring at it.

We burst into giggles as a pounding fist collided with the door. "Rosie!" Emmett called out excitedly. He rushed to the door and swung it open. Our giggles subsided quickly.

Because it definitely wasn't Rosalie standing there.

* * *

**OOH, suspenseful cliffie! Do you all hate me? Nope, you shouldn't because I gave you an extra long chapter. :)**

**Please review, everybody.** ** :D PLEASE??? I'll give you a virtual hug!  
**

**-Belmo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everybody! :) Please review this chapter after you read it. :) I'm going for an actually happy chapter, so it might seem a little off. I'm better at the suspenseful chapters. So, tell me what ya think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, iTunes, Starbucks, or....Potatoes. **

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_We burst into giggles as a pounding fist collided with the door. "Rosie!" Emmett called out excitedly. He rushed to the door and swung it open. Our giggles subsided quickly._

_Because it definitely wasn't Rosalie standing there._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Edward Pov_

"Oh, shoot!" Emmett grumbled as a man stepped into the room. He was a middle-aged, weary man who didn't have much of his wispy hair left. But he tried to brush it over his scalp to hide that. He frowned, his pudgy face red in anger.

The principal.

"What is going on in here??" He demanded. "Why is there a girl in your dorm?"

Emmett gasped, flinging his hand over his heart dramatically. "HEY! I AM NOT A-"

"NOT YOU, YOU SMART MOUTH!! HER!!" The man pointed directly to Bella. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BEHAVE, YOU SON OF A-"

"Um, Sir," Jasper interrupted nervously. "Did you come here for a reason?"

The man grunted. "Yes. Yes, I did." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, am here to..." He stopped suddenly and fished around in his loud, plaid jacket. It was bright orange with purple stripes. And his tie was green. He pulled out a few notecards. "I, Mr. Heckler, welcome you to Forks University. I understand that there is new student/students in this dorm. Hello. As for returning student/students that may be here, I welcome you warmly." He stopped to glare at Emmett, who had burst out laughing.

"Aw, thanks, Joe!" Emmett exclaimed. "Here I thought you hated me! I'm glad to be home!"

"You will address me as Principal Heckler, not as Joe." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Joe." Emmett shrugged.

The man sighed before continuing. "As you know, I am your beloved principle." -Emmett snorted- "And I happen to know that insert student's name is here on a sport scholarship. Oh! I mean, I happen to know that" He checked some pen written on his arm. "Edward Collom, Jasmine Whitlock, and Emmett Cullen are here on a sport scholarship. I wish you boys the best of luck."

"Er, I'm Edward CULLEN." I stressed. "And this is JASPER Whitlock."

"Oh well, whatever. Being on a sport team has perks. An athlete may stay out past curfew. They may be late to class the days after practice. They cannot fail any class. They also cannot receive detention." He paused to look at Emmett. "You know that. It's saved your sorry butt many time." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"So, what you're saying is that we can basically do what we want?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He groaned.

"As your principal, I cannot say yes to that question. So..." He nodded silently. "I didn't say anything." He winked. "Now," he started out relaxed, but now his voice was stern. "Who is she?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Bella beat me to it. "Isabella Swan." She said, her chin up proudly.

Recognition dawned on his face. "Our full scholarship, correct? You are our best new student!" He stepped forward to greet her, and he shook her hand enthusiastically. She rubbed her wrist as soon as he let go. I clenched my teeth, hissing quietly in anger.

"Oh my, what an honor! But do tell me, what is a smart girl doing in a boy's dorm; you obviously know better." Bella glanced frantically at me. He caught this. "Oh, I see how it is!" He said, chuckling. "Since you are with Mr. Collom, I'll let you off the hook, Irene. THIS time. Take care to stay SAFEly out of trouble."

Bella's cheeks flamed. She nodded patiently, not correcting our names, and she kindly ignored his obvious innuedo. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. Was he ever going to leave?

"So, Joe, my main man, Jojo, J-Dog-" Emmett began loudly and amiably.

"No." Mr. Heckler sighed.

"Joe, please, my home dawg, dude, buddy-" Emmett tried.

"No way, Mr. Cullen." He shook his head. "Try your flattery on someone who doesn't know you better, you jacka-"

"Hey, hey, hey. What do you want, Emmett?" I asked, chucking anxiously.

"Well, you see, there's this song I want to buy on iTunes. It's called Electic Ghosts. But I don't own a credit card, and I just NEED to buy it!" He made a puppy dog face. "I know YOU don't have a credit card either, so I was going to ask Joe Bro over there. But he wouldn't hear me out." He pouted.

What a liar. Not only did we both have credit cards, but they were unlimited. Our father won the lottery a few times; Alice. AND he's a doctor. On television. Not only would that give us plenty of money, my mother, Esme, was a professional interior designer. She has her own show and everything. It's called What Not To Decorate.

"Oh for the love of Lindsey Lohan!" Mr. Heckler mumbled. He raised his voice, "Fine, Emmett. ONE song." He reached for his back pocket and handed Emmett the credit card. "It's not that I like you, mind you, I actually HATE you, Emmett. But, knowing you, my car will be egged every day until I relent." He sighed. "Buy it already."

Emmett squealed. "Hold on, let me get my laptop!" He started to dig through his bag, searching, but he was my brother, and I knew what he was really doing. He was writing the credit card number down.

"Here it is!" He sang out happily. He opened iTunes. "One song. Watch, Joey." Mr. Heckler ground his teeth but didn't comment. He silently watched Emmett buy ONE song on iTunes. Then Emmett gave the card back without fuss, without trying to buy another song.

Mr. Hecklere was shocked.

"I, er, am going to go now. By, students." He shot one last, suspicious yet relieved look at Emmett before disappearing.

"Nice." I told him, raising my eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently, and we both started laughing. Poor Mr. Heckler.

"Um, Edward?" Bella asked, "Care to enlighten Jasper and me on the joke?" I noticed Jasper standing awkwardly as I stopped laughing.

"Oh! You see, Emmett here has a credit card, as do I. An _unlimited _credit card. Not only that, I happen to know that he has an iTunes gift card for FIFTY dollars!! He just wanted Mr. Heckler's credit card number. Knowing him, Emmett's going to buy anything he can before Mr. Heckler realizes it."

"Oh." Bella said simply, looking down at her feet. I smiled, lefting her chin.

"Oh?" I questioned, searching her eyes- for what I don't know.

"Yes, oh. As in O-H." She spelled sarcastically, grinning cheekily.

"Hmm." I grumbled. "How about D- _Oh_- nut?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. "Do-nut." I said slowly. She smacked my arm.

"I'm not _stu_-pid!" She argued, jutting out her chin. I laughed.

"No, no you're not." I lowered my voice, whispering into her ear. "You're adorable." She flushed but didn't say anything. I smiled. "And you're _blushing._" I whispered into her other ear. She shuddered, and I quickly pulled away. Had I scared her? I didn't mean to frighten her, but after last night, I could easily see how simple things like that _could_ scare her.

"Sorry." I muttered, mostly to myself. She snapped her head up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to comprehend. "Uh, I, nevermind." I quietly said, blushing. _Oh great. I was blushing. How manly, Edward. _I was even more embarrassed as she laughed.

Thank God someone pounded on the door.

After half a second, the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. A tall, stunning girl walked in. Her eyes were frantic, searching. When they rested on Bella, they relaxed. No longer were her eyes sharp icy daggers, they were pretty. And concerned.

"Bella? Oh, Bella!" She cried as she flung her arms around Bella's neck tightly. "I feel so awful right now! I'm late. I overslept. I'm so sorry that I didn't come earlier! Oh, Bella, I wanted to be here before you woke up, just in case you were, you know..." She trailed off. "But you're not afraid of them, are you?" Her eyes exaimed the close distance between Bella and I.

"Who, Rosalie?" Bella asked, crrinkling her nose in confusion. She followed Rosalie's eyes as they landed on me. "Oh no!" Bella spoke rushedly. "No, no, Rose, really, I'm fine! The guys don't scare me at all. Well, maybe Mr. Heckler..." She murmured but I caught it.

"You're afraid of Mr. Heckler??" I laughed loudly, and her face turned pink.

"Look!" Emmett's voice boomed. "She's blushing again! Hahaha- wait, she just turn redder! Oh, man, that's funny." He stopped to collect his breath after his extreme laughing. "Rosie!" He shouted, dashing to her. He picked both her and Bella up in a monstrous hug, twirling them in circles.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Rosalie shouted playfully. And here's the weird thing: Emmett did. He listened to someone's orders, and obeyed them. I was in awe.

"Whoa."

Jasper chucked, emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of Coco-cola in his hand. "Yeah, whoa. The big guy can actually behave."

"What the heck, Jasper? Soda in the morning??" Bella demanded.

He grinned. "I need the caffeine, missy. And these blockheads don't have a coffee machine!"

"Hey!" I protested. "You could've went to Starbucks or something."

He shook his head. "The beauty of a coffee machine at home is this: you don't have to leave home. Duh. I don't want to drive all the way to a Starbucks half-asleep. I'd _crash, _Edward. Or I'd make _you _drive. Buy me a coffee machine or drive me each and every morning. Your choice."

"That's my boy." A cheery voice twinkled. We all turned.

"Alice? How'd you get in here?" Emmett wondered for all of us.

"Hmm, I dunno. It's just that- oh yeah! THE DOOR WAS WIDE OPEN!!" She shouted, and Jasper flinched.

"Please, not so loud, Alice. I'm decaffeinated." He complained.

"I'll give you coffee if you give me a kiss." She offered, bringing her hands out from behind her back. In her left hand, she held a steaming Starbucks cup. She placed it the counter, and she waited. Within seconds Jasper was on her. Their lips intertwined, and I think they forgot that we were all here.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not right before breakfast!" Emmett grumbled. "Besides, your coffee will get cold, Jazzy-poo."

We all laughed hysterically as he quickly gulped down the cup greedily. "Ahhhh." He sighed in contentment. "Alice, you truly are the best little pixie ever. Forget Tinkerbell. You are amazing." She giggled.

"How are you, Bella?" She asked, walking up to her. Wait, she _knew _Bella?! When did this happen??

"She accidentally bumped into me." Alice explained. Bella looked like a tomato.

"With my car." She murmured softly. "I hit her Porshe."

"Wait. Let me get this straight." I tried to understand. "You hit her beloved baby, and you're still alive??"

Alice huffed. "I couldn't kill Bella." She whined. Under her breath she muttered, "I have plans for that girl's future."

I was deeply curious now, and Alice smirked up at me. "You'll just have to wait and see." She chirped.

"Wait? No, Alice, c'mon, pleease??" I begged. "I-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Alice!"

"Nope."

"UGH!"

Everyone chuckled nervously. "What are they talking about?" I heard Emmett whisper loudly. He never could understand they concept of whispering was to be quiet.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know."

Alice and I exchanged glares.

"You will tell me."

"Yes." She said calmly, and my face lit up. "But not today."

I frowned, groaning. "ALICE!"

She shook her head, smiling to herself. "Sorry, big brother, but you'll just have to wait like everybody else. Besides. it'll only change your ENTIRE LIFE!!"

I was going to murder that girl, I swear.

But she quickly escaped the room, pulling Jasper along with her.

"Darn it." I cursed silently. Stupid future-seeing little sisters!

I glanced over to Emmett and Rosalie, who were making out with passion. Okay, that wasn't a sight I wanted to see before breakfast.

I looked at Bella, who had helped herself to the donuts. She licked the powder off her finger slowly, and then she wiped the white dust of her lips with her tongue. As she bit into another mini-donut, she moaned at the amazing taste.

I needed to escape the dorm. Now.

I grabbed my car keys and hopped out of the room, heading towards my Volvo, my silver baby. I smiled as I sat on the leather seats. I stoked them lovingly. "Hello, my baby." I said, caressing the seat.

"Hello!" A nasally voice squeaked out. It sounded an awful lot like Tanya...

I gasped, turning. And then I groaned. Oh God, help me. I was going to kill that girl.

* * *

**Ta-da! You like it? I thought I needed a lighter chapter, since my iothers are kind of intense. If my spelling is off, blame my stupid, non-functioning spell check. Grr, that thing gets on my nerves.**

**Please review. Pretty pretty please! :D**

**-Belmo**


End file.
